


May I? Megstiel OS

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Post Season 9, basically lovemaking, castiel - Freeform, idk this is pretty bad I've had writers block for a while, meg masters - Freeform, well i think it' bad, you might like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia hits both Meg and Castiel, who are on the run from their respected families. Post season 9. Slight AU. Might be part of a few one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I? Megstiel OS

Cold air and the happy sound of children playing was the reason he came her. He liked the park, liked people watching, and honesty the way people ignored him reminded him of a simpler time. 

The warm afternoon sun was starting to set, and a brisk November chill was blowing through,forcing him to huddle closer to himself and take more frequent sips of his coffee. It felt good to be able to dress warm; he's missed the familiar weight of a heavy coat, though he wished he could do without the gloves and scarf.

But all and all he was happy, watching concerned parents force jackets on tiny little arms and grab tiny, chubby hands and lead them to the cars, explaining for the hundredth time that the park was closed and that it was time to go home. He felt himself smile at the sights. He had always been enamoured by humans and their strange ways, and even after becoming one, Castiel was still mesmerized by what he was still learning.

"Strange, isn't it?" a sudden voice beside him made him jump, not expecting the tiny demon to slide in on the park bench beside him. "That an Angel of the Lord gets his entertainment from watching soccer moms and their snot nosed brats?"

"I did this even before being human. Why stop now?"

"Like the coffee thing?"

"I like the taste. Also helps with blending in."

She snagged his cup, ignoring his dirty look he shot her before taking a sip of her own. "So you still haven't been back?"

"After I helped rebuild heaven I saw no sense in going back. Most of them still think I'm dead and even so I'm still not welcome," Castiel leaned back, letting out a sigh. "I miss my home."

"Welcome to the 'everyone thinks you're done, dead, and useless' club, Cas."

"I was part of a much better club at one point."

Meg raised an eyebrow, watching him spin the now half-empty up in his hands. "You're a real fun guy to hang around, you now that Clarence?"

A smile quirked his lips. "I've been told that a lot."

She sat back and watched him stare at the sunset, watching it hide behind the waterline, obviously starting to relax more and more as the sky started to dip from gold to dark blue.

"I assume you didn't track me down to make small talk, Meg, I know you well enough."

She smirked. "Cookie for you. I was feeling...well..."

"Lonely?"

"Nostalgic."

"I know how you feel."

"I said nostalgic. You said lonely. Big, big difference, Castiel. Especially when it comes to you and me."

"Alright, nostalgic."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That thing you do when you think you know better than me!"

Castiel's blue eyes looked over her innocently. "I was agreeing with you."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried."

She glared him for a moment, about ready to actually strangle him when she watched him tilt his head and suddenly started to feel his Grace wash over her, blocking out the cold wind and making her feel strangely warm.

"I still remember that fire," she warned, feeling his lips just ghost over her own. "And that wasn't pretty."

"And I still remember the good memories, ones you and I still share."

"You learned how to flirt. Cute."

"Is it working?" he asked softly, not even noticing that his coffee toppled over on the grass. 

"You need to work on it. but...," she pressed her lips against his, feeling the angels grace pulse around her darkness, as if he two powers were itching to connect. Castiel responded his his hands pressing against her cheeks, almost mimicking that kiss from so long ago that still sent shivers down her meatsuit's spine. 

It was a short while before she broke to mutter, "Good enough, for now at least."

Ignoring how the temperature seemed to drop Castiel kissed her again, feeling that loneliness he seemed able to suppress since he regained his grace crop back up, and he felt that same need start to radiate off Meg as well.

"May I?" 

He felt Meg smirk against his lips. "Asking consent from a demon? Thought it was implied, Cas."

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Even if it is you."

"Touche'," she kissed him a few more times before muttering a yes, feeling him zap them off somewhere that smelt like firewood and woods, her back landing on something soft and her hands still tangled in his hair. She watched him lean back from her, shedding his coat and almost ripping off the dirty scarf. Meg struggled a bit with her own clothing but soon a half naked Castiel was helping her, somehow able to keep his lips planted on hers and still manage to rip apart her clothing.

It was almost too fast and Castiel started to dizzily sway atop her before forcing himself to slow down, trying to get the image of fast, rough sex from his mind.

 It was always too fast for him. There was always that sense that it would end too soon; that the pleasure received was short lived and that sooner than later he would feel empty and lost again. He needed this slow. 

He needed her love.

"It's been a long time," he muttered when they finally broke apart, Castiel almost panting. "I'm sorry."

"I'm more or less impressed," Meg smiled up at him, hands  trailing down his lean frame, feeling him twitch a bit. "Been a long time since you went to town like that."

Lowering his head to her forehead, feeling her hands drag from his chest to his hips, sliding her fingers into the hem to pull them down his legs. 

"Show me what you learned, Clarence."

He began at her chest, brushing his nose against her collarbone, moving much slower than before and making as little noise as possible to ear the fire crack in the cabin he's brought her to, warmth radiating from his grace charged body. He touched her softly, letting his mouth do the work of pleasing her and knowing he was doing the right thing by the soft noises she made.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her skin, teeth gently dragging over her soft flesh. "I was lonely for a long time. I even missed your stink."

"You need to work on your sex talk," she moaned, Castiel abandoning her breasts to kiss up her neck to her jaw.

"I learned a lot as a human Meg. I learned jut how lonely I was and how broken my species is. How we're so corrupt and yet we're God's children, his warriors.

"I learned a lot about myself and how hard it can be to go through life always being lonely. I learned...that I couldn't stand it."

"Wonderful," Meg's sarcasm earned her a sharp bite. "Why are you yapping Cas?"

"Because I know you feel as I do," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Because you wouldn't have found me, especially if you heard the rumors."

"That the angel who fucked up the world was dead and buried? Hah, I know you better than that."

"As do I," he muttered, kissing her lips again and savoring the sulfuric taste. He felt her shift under him, slender leg rubbing down his until she caught his boxers between her toes to pull father off his legs. "Maybe that's why I wanted you."

"So quick for a simple meet in a park."

"It's been more than that for a very long time. It's taken me a while to realize it."

Not bothering to argue she kissed him again, feeling his grace and what felt like wings wrapping protectively around her, closing her eyes and letting him please her slowly, letting him leave tiny marks in her skin and deciding to leave her own on the busied angel. Somehow she found herself lost in his slow, soft movements, up until he slid inside her, rocking in a rhythm that threw her over the edge and had him coming shortly after. It was still all too fast and blurred, even with slow movements and loving touches it still seemed to rush by and Meg was started at how quickly it seemed to end.

It left Castiel resting against her, feeling Meg's heart beat bang loudly in the silence of the tiny cabin.

It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Meg-"

"What is this place?"

"Mine. Noticed the wards?"

"I was a little busy."

Castiel snorted, head still resting against her. "It's safe. Keeps angels away and its remote enough humans don't bother with it."

"Sounds nice."

Mmm, if you like being alone."

Ignoring him, Meg squirmed a bit when Castiel fished the comforter from the floor, throwing it over his back and cuddling down over her.

"Guess I'm not leaving?"

"Preferably not. You can if you want to."

He heard her sigh and start carding her fingers through his hair. "


End file.
